This invention relates to a framework of varying angular and linear position of three edges that meet near a common junction. Four such junctions, interconnected by six edges, form a tetrahedron, the simplest space-filling structure of polyhedra. The plurality of polyhedral concepts are evident in previous patents beginning with U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235 (June 25, 1954) for geodesic building constructions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,574 (Aug. 19, 1968) in educational toys; U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,592 (June 17, 1965) as a multiple use geometric shape; U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,331 (May 11, 1971) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,106 as a collapsible chair; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,807 as an accessory item. These examples, as well as many others, appear to use polyhedral edges in tension, faces as planar blanks, and/or volumes as space-filling blanks. My invention allows edges of a tetrahedral or other polyhedral structures to vary relative lengths and angles in a synergetic manner. The size, form, and shape of the structure is simultaneously integrated into practically infinite variations. None of the patents cited changes size, form, and shape in this manner.
My invention is useful to (1) develop visual-spatial aptitudes as a toy, puzzle, game, etc.; (2) wear as a unique and changeable piece of jewelry as pendant, earrings, etc.; and (3) vary support structures to changing requirements such as tables, chairs, etc.